Ocean
by Opal Irises
Summary: She had always had a strange obsession with the ocean. She wanted to be perfect. The ocean was perfect. Summer couldn't help thinking that the ocean would be the best place to die. [Summer centric & SethSummer references]


**Disclaimer – I don't own the OC, or Summer.**

**A/N – I don't like this at all. It was juts a little thing that came to me, and I think it's very confusing.**

**-------------------------**

Summer had always had a strange obsession with the ocean.

Not like other teenage girl did; she didn't love the ocean because it meant she could splash around in the cool water in her tiny bikini, sunbake on the sand, perving on guys while getting a tan at the same time. That was what she hid under. But beneath the exterior there was a different motive to why she wanted to spend so much time at the beach.

The ocean...The ocean was perfect. The way the twinkling summer sun shone down on it, bouncing reflections off the water like it had nothing to hide, no worries in the world, yet underneath was a dark and mysterious world, complicated and twisted, a place where secrets hid around every corner. People lost their lives in the ocean...who knew how many bodies could be hidden down there, lost forever in its hollow caverns. To Summer, that was always a certain degree of attraction for her.

She knew it was strange...But Summer just wanted to ocean to trust her. She thought of it as another friend...if she could just prove to it she was worth it; it would lead her down, deeper into its secrets.

To Summer, the thing she wanted most with the ocean was to hide in it. She had always loved water when she was young; she would take such long baths that when she came out, her hands were what her mum had light-heartedly called "prune fingers". When her mum and dad had fought, she would lock herself in the bathroom and run a cold bath. She didn't mind that it was cold...she liked it better that way. It reminded her of the sea, and no matter how alone she was feeling, the ice-cold water numbed the pain. She would slip under the water, shivering as the numbness hit her with its sharp pins. Once she was under the water, she cried. Summer only ever let herself cry below water...because no one could see her tears. She could still here her mum and dad fighting...she wasn't sure if their voices were actually real, or just in her head, but she squeezed her eyes shut under the water and tried to block it out. She pretended she was in the ocean, and repeated the same lines from a poem...

I wish I was a mermaid and was friends with all the fish. A shiny tail and seashells, that's what I would wish –

The voices weren't as loud, but they were still there, echoing around in the back of her mind. As hard as she tried to block them out, it didn't work. Her mind became blurry...and eventually she would return to the surface, gasping for air.

After that, it became a game. She would float under the water, sometimes in the bath and sometimes in the ocean. She would repeat the poem in her mind, and whenever she felt herself getting short of air, she would try and coax her mind... _"Come on, Summer. Just a bit longer. It wouldn't hurt."_ She would try and hang on for a bit longer. Her mind would start to go blurry, and images would flash in her head. Still, her mind told her to stay under. _"Don't give up now, Summer. You can make it. A few more minutes." _A few more minutes...It started to go black about then, and her parent's voices returned, louder then ever. She knew she was close...if she hung on for a few more minutes she would be gone, and then she would never have to hear them again. But she couldn't deal with her parent's voices. So she came back up to the surface, a pounding headache following. But the voices were gone.

She wanted to go through with it. She wanted to see what it would be like once it was all black, and there was no sound. She wanted to know what it would be like to belong to the ocean. She could finally be one of its secrets, one of the bodies that would remain there in so many years to come.

As Summer Roberts sat on the beach at night, watching the moonlight dance on the dark ocean, she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She closed her eyes and shivered at the sea breeze, and licked her lips, savouring the dewy, salty taste. She could hear the genteel waves, smoothly lulling the soft sand.

Summer had always wanted perfect. The ocean was perfect.

Summer couldn't help thinking that the ocean would be the perfect place to die.

**A/N – Sorry if its very confusing. I'm writing a companion piece to it right now, and I don't think that'll be as weird.**


End file.
